spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants and the Magic Flute (Bing's rewrite)
Once upon a time, in a redo of the original SB Fanon Wiki, far, far, away..... Bingbang32 asked Spongefan511 if he could rewrite SBSPATMF. I think I was given permission. Now, here's the rewrite. SpongeBob SquarePants and the Magic Flute ''(Korean: ''플룻 보글 보글 스폰지 밥 주연, lit. The Magic Flute Starring SpongeBob SquarePants) is a 2014 Korean animated film starring the characters of SpongeBob SquarePants, directed by Gregg Vanzo. Though the film premiered in 2014 in Korea, an English language version was not released in the English-speaking countries until 2015, in the wake of the premiere of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Although SpongeBob plays a major part in the film, the SBSP cast does not appear until 35 minutes into the film. The film, set in "the not-too distant future", mainly surrounds the character Patchy the Pirate (played by Kim Shi-hoo in the original Korean version and Tom Kenny in the English dub) and Potty the Parrot (voiced by Bae Jeong-min in the original Korean version and Paul Tibbit in the English dub). The film was not produced by United Plankton Pictures, but by Rough Draft Korea. Only Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Carolyn Lawrence, Paul Tibbit, and Mr. Lawrence were present in the English version, while the other character's voices were handled by the actors of Bang Zoom! Entertainment, who did the English dub for airing on Pizza Hut's Storybook Theater, a RKO Television program. It was not until the success of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water that Flute began to gain widespread attention: in 2015, Johnson H. Stevens, head of Embassy Pictures, a division of RKO Holdings, acquired the American rights to the film for US$1,000,000. In doing so, he sold those rights to Embassy Television (television), Paramount Home Media Distribution (home video), and RKO Pictures (theatrical). The English version has the live-action scenes (and additions) redone with American actors. Plot (US version scenes included) This story is set in Encino, Los Angeles during the "not-too distant future". One day Patchy buys musical instruments for his parrot, Potty, but because Potty is such a terrible musician the security parrots beat Patchy up. However he has left behind a flute that only has six holes. Potty throws it into the fireplace in his room, which starts to emit green smoke. When the fire is put out, Patchy retrieves the flute from the ashes unharmed. He cleans it and starts playing it for the room realizing that the Mariachi band to be summoned when it is played. That night a man named El Stupid (played by Mr. Lawrence) learns from the merchant that the same flute he had been looking for is at the castle. He heads over to the castle and steals the flute from Potty. The Mayor of Los Angeles, Eric Garcetti (played by himself) sends Potty and Patchy out to catch El Stupid who uses the flute to rob people of their money. However El Stupid uses the flute to stop them. The two then go to the house of Miss Cleo (played by Youree Dell Harris). Using her psychic powers, she sends Patchy and Potty to Bikini Bottom where the magic flute was built. Upon arriving they meet Perch Perkins who leads them to the village. SpongeBob SquarePants greets the two of them and tells them that they'll make a new flute in order to counter El Stupid's flute. The Bikini Bottomites head into the forest and chop down a huge, dead, coral tree to get coral from the coral trunk's very centre as only this kind of coral can be useful in crafting a magical flute. Afterwards they celebrate with a party. However, just as SpongeBob is about to give the flute to Patchy and Potty, the flute is stolen by an evil wizard (played by Eric P. Sherman, who is, the Bang Zoom! Entertainment CEO) comes and steals the flute and vows to use it for evil. REST TBA FOR SOME REASON. Category:Films